Darkness Fails
by inujak
Summary: He was out of options, he couldn't go on with what he had done. But the precursors had bigger plans for him, something he didn't deserve. Inuyasha crossover.Not Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

There he sat on the metal beam lying on the groundwith his face in his hands, hunched over. He couldn't look at the sight in front of him but he couldn't close his eyes either; or **he** will be there, laughing at him. After several minutes of sitting there with the blood on his hands staining his face, he brought up the courage to stand up and walk. To where exactly he didn't no and it didn't matter anyway, there was no place to go. He had destroyed any safe haven for himself.

Haven… over the last several years of his life, he learned what a moronic and sarcastic word it was. He kept on walking, his eyes straight ahead until he almost tripped and was forced to see what it was. A little girl dead. In what was once a blue dress, but was now stained in her own blood. His eyes seared with the sight and he quickly picked up his journey to nowhere. He tried to keep his mind as blank and null as he could but he was not one to have mastery over the mind, if he did this might not have happened.

Images poured in, things that would drive any ordinary man insane just by the sight. But it didn't have that effect on him, for he was already insane. But he was still logical enough to know what they meant, to know why it was flooding his mind.

** He** was doing this to him, taunting and torturing him. **He** was trying to get out again but he couldn't. So they took off running, battling each other as they ran. Eventually they ran to a working hover bus, and one took control and started to pilot it. His only destination was also the only place that could save him but was also a place that had let him down before. Before the bus landed on the sandy ground, they where out the door, still fighting for dominance on what they both considered their property.

The doors to the giant edifice slid open and the stone halls echoed his screams and footsteps. He was losing control but he still fought for a little extra time. He reached the destination, a massive room with three aliens looking headed statues residing, each facing a different way. Immediately, the closes statue awakened its glowing eyes before it could speak, he yelled "Please, you must get this out of me, I can't handle this anymore".

The Statue must have seen the urgency and immediately replied "I am sorry great warrior; the darkness can not be removed". The great warrior fell to the ground gripping his head and whispered "Then there's only one way out, going to hell would be a haven compared to this" There was that word again.

"We can not allow one such as you to do that, you are far too great and important to be reduced to that" The statue echoed.

"Then what should I do!" The warrior stood up now with his face screwed shut and his fist clenched "I can't hold this beast, and you can't help me"

"We never said that! The darkness can not be removed but its power can. You feed it with your anger and hatred but with out that the darkness is weak but still there." The statue quickly explained

"How are you supposed to get rid of my anger and hate with out getting rid of me. My very soul is consumed now. Not even you guys can clean it." The once upon a time hero yelled

"Then we must get rid of what dirties your soul, we must get rid of your past. But know this, once this is done you will not be the man you are now nor can you go back. Do you agree with this?" The figure said.

In desperation the man yelled "Yes, anything. I can't stand what I am like now. Just get rid of me." With that, a holy light engulfed the warrior, granting his most desperate wish and sending the once great man to his doom, only to be reborn anew. But just before the lights went out and the darkness faded, he was allowed one last thought; one last memory. '_Jak'.

* * *

_

**This is short I know but I liked it. Not sure whether to continue or leave it like this. R&R plz.**


	2. Awaken the Forsaken

Darkness Fades: Awaken the Forsaken

* * *

Sango started to apply bandages to her new guest while he slept unconsciously. The blonde man made no move or acknowledgement that she was even there. He had been like this for four days now, ever since Sango found him near her old village.

She had gone out to hunt some demons for their bones so she could repair her broken Hirikotsu. She had found a particularly big one and had worn it down to the final blow. But when she was just about to strike, a massive flash of light fell from the sky, blinding the Demon slayer and scaring the cowardly demon away.

When her eye sight returned to her half a minute later, she went looking for whatever it was. She cautiously crept around the forest, looking around where she thought the thing might have hit. When she did find it, it was obvious that she had. Many trees around a newly formed crater had fallen. In the crater was the strangest thing she had ever seen. A blonde man with long ears and a blue tunic lay there in horrible shape. Both arms were bent in a very wrong position as well as his left leg. His right foot was twisted to the point where it looked like it could fall off at anytime. Everything from his hair to his boots were ripped, torn, and covered in blood.

Sango almost threw up right there but she held her lunch down. She first thought he was dead, no creature, not even a demon, could survive that. She was about to turn to leave when she heard the man cough violently. She slid down the crater and made sure he was alive. He was breathing and he had a pulse, a weak one but a pulse nonetheless. She couldn't leave something to die in this condition, she wasn't that heartless. She pulled some rags out of her travelers pack and cleaned him off as best she could, then carried him back to the village. She washed, bathed, and mended him using the supplies in the village to the best of her ability. She would have taken him to Kaide but he was in no shape to travel to the door much less several miles.

But as bad of shape as he was in, he was healing miraculously fast. His small scratches and abrasions had healed over into skin again. His bones even seemed to be readjusting themselves, and every passing day he got just a tad bit more life in him. She wasn't sure if he was a demon or what. She could sense no demonic aura from him but these healing powers, his ears and hair, and the way she found him screamed inhuman.

Kirara seemed to trust him. Just yesterday she found her curled up next to him, asleep. She would also stare at him for hours until Sango had to pull her away. It was strange. Did this man she saved have some sort of power over cat youkai? The only way to tell was to wait until he woke up. Hopefully Kagome and the others would come by to see what was keeping her. Kagome was much better at first aid than her and had all those futuristic herbs and remedies.

Sango was about to turn and leave to go get him food when he heard him grunt very harshly, the sign of an unused voice. She could only watch in near awe as he opened his eyes, which she quickly noted were a deep sapphire blue with pitch black pupils. He seemed dazed for awhile, his eyes only half open and unfocused. Then he turned his head slowly to meet her eyes. His expression was one of confusion when he said, "Where am I?"

* * *

He couldn't remember where he was. He couldn't really remember anything. His head was splitting and swirling. He could see a young woman sitting next to him, looking at him intently. She didn't seem to hear him so he repeated himself, "Where am I?" She snapped back to reality quickly and said,

"You are in my home. I found you a few days ago in the woods, badly wounded, and brought you here to nurse you back to health," she said with a somewhat unsure tone. He took a minute to let that sink in. "Why?"

"Why what?" she said.

"Why help me?" He made clear.

"Well I couldn't just leave you there to die," She said. A voice of another man was heard in the injured mans head "_You have a habit of leaving people to die, don't you?" _He was hit with another wave of headaches. His eyes screwed shut and he started to grunt loudly, clutching his head. The woman was immediately trying to help him, trying to find something wrong with him. What was really seconds turned to hours as the onslaught went on. Finally it died down and he was left to breathe harshly, the woman's hands still probing him to find any illness or injury. Soon she settled down and he was able to gather his thoughts. Where was he? Who was this woman who seemed to care about him? Who was _he_ for a matter of fact? That hit him hard; he couldn't remember who he was. He literally had no memory of anything before he woke up just a few minutes ago. He thought hard and all that came to mind was his name, _Jak._ He could somehow tell it was his name. How, he didn't know, but it sounded right to him. Natural. He heard the woman speak.

"Are you ok now?" She asked. She obviously meant it relatively since both his arms and legs were broken. He nodded but didn't say anything. What was there to say?

"Would you mind telling me who you are?" She asked. He was unsure how to answer but decided to go with the truth.

"I…don't know," He said simply.

"What do you mean you don't know?" The woman asked, startled by his unusual answer.

"Like I said, I don't know. I can't remember anything past waking up just now" Jak said. The woman still seemed a bit dazzled but accepted the answer for now. Now it was his turn to question her, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sango; I am a demon slayer from this village."

"We're in a village?" Jak asked suddenly.

"Well…what's left of it anyway. It was a destroyed a few months ago." Sango visually sadden. Jak was sure she lost somebody in the attack.

"I am sorry" Jak said solemnly.

"It wasn't your fault. Are you hungry? I can get you some food." Sango said. Jak knew she was changing the topic and didn't push it. Also, come to think of it, he could use some food. "Sure", he said with a weak smile.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. My cooking isn't the best but it's edible." She said, standing from her crouching position. He just nodded, still smiling. As she walked away, he closed his eyes to think a little. He was too injured to move anywhere right now anyway. As bad as he felt about it, he'd have to let Sango take care of him till he was at least able to walk. She seemed nice enough, so maybe it shouldn't be so bad…

**Now this story didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter but I did get a few. This was originally supposed to be a one shot but I decided to turn it into a new J&D/INU since my last one sucked so bad. Pairings are still open to discussion and the plots got some kinks to figure out but hey, I do my best work under pressure. R&R**


	3. Twisted Visions

Darkness fails

Chapter 3: Twisted visions

* * *

Jak pulled on an old piece of clothing he found lying around the village. He had seen Sango's and figured the males clothing couldn't work much different. The only difference was this one only covered his chest unlike Sango's which was a full piece. He then noticed some pants lying near where he found the torso. He pulled those on and tied the knot on the strings. Funny how he could remember how to do that but not how old he was. The gray pieces of cloth were a bit big on him but were comfortable all the same. Now all that was left was to wait for Sango.

She had gone to get her friend from 'the future'. Said she'd be back by nightfall if her friend was around and willing to come. She had left food next to his bed incase something came up and she was gone longer. At the time she had believed he still couldn't walk but just a few hours ago he had found the strength. It was out of pure boredom that made him get to his feet.

Sango had kept him entertained while he had laid there helpless. She had tried many things to jog his memory but none of them worked. Eventually it ended up just being her telling him about her journey to gather the sacred jewel and kill Naraku. The sacred Jewel is a jewel of ultimate power that has the ability to grant any wish to its holder. However, it brings pain and devastation to its wielder and those around them. It was shattered not too long ago by Sango's friend from the future and is now split into hundreds of pieces, in hundreds of demon and human hands alike. Just one of those shards could increase someone's power tenfold. The whole jewel had to be immortality even without the wish.

Naraku was an extremely powerful demon that lusted after the jewel and would do anything to get it. He had almost all of the shards and was getting stronger by the minute. He was the one who had slaughtered Sango's entire village for just one piece of the shard. The bastard also had some kind of control over Sango's little brother, Kohaku. Sango had also told him about many other various tricks and betrayals Naraku had pulled. He knew he would have to be on the look out for him and his activities.

Over the course of the last couple of days, he and Sango had become good friends. That was good; he had a feeling he was going to need a friend very soon. For as much crap as Sango has gone through, she has good sense of humor and wasn't completely wrapped in her own hatred and anger. But she did have goals to accomplish and yet she took time to care for him. He needed to repay her somehow. Just walking away now wouldn't really be good manners.

Now fully dressed, all there was to do was waiting. He walked slowly through the village, looking at what was left of what Jak thought must have been a very impressive place. Now it was just a bunch of half fallen buildings, rubble, and a graveyard for the departed. This depressing place was once a home to many people, many warriors as Sango had told him. The catastrophe that took place must have been horrific. Just thinking about it made his blood boil at the kind of monstrosity that could do this.

Before Jak could get to caught up in his thoughts, however, a familiar voice and a not so familiar voice called his name. He walked over to the hut he had rested in for many days to find Sango and who he could only guess was Kagome. Sango was a bit surprised to see him walking but accepted it without any questions. Kagome was first of them to introduce herself, "Hello, my name is Kagome. Sango tells me you have amnesia."

"I'm Jak, and if amnesia means I can't remember anything then yeah." Jak said awkwardly. Kagome seemed like a relatively nice girl, kinda peppy and cheery. Wasn't bad looking either, the short skirt definitely…added a certain something to her look.

"Well I'm no expert on mental aliments but I can make sure your wounds are better and help u back to Kaede's village." Kagome said as she took hold of his arm and rolled up the sleeve to check the bandages. Kaede was a priestess that often let the Sango's group stay in the village as sort of a home base, so Sango had told him. Kagome made a brief examination. While she was doing that; Sango was prepping Kirara for a flight of a few miles carrying three people (more like spoiling the cat demon with fish).Jak put on his shirt and followed Kagome outside to where Sango and Kirara were waiting. Sango hoped on with no effort and helped Kagome on a little. Jak had a hard time getting on, since Kirara's hair was a bit slick and he was avoiding grabbing it, wouldn't want to upset his ride. Kagome and Sango were enjoying themselves, watching the poor crippled guy try to mount a friggen giant cat for the first time,

were a few or Jak's less brash thought after a few minutes, Kagome helped Jak get steady after he almost lost his balance again, once he was secure, Sango told him to hold on to Kagome, this was going to be a bit bumpy. He felt a bit insecure about holding a woman he hardly knew but did it anyway. He had no desire to fall from this great of a height. Kirara kicked off and soon they were soaring through the air. But for some strange reason, Jak felt more comfortable than Kagome looked. Soon he let go of Kagome and cautiously looked down. He saw a beautiful landscape of rolling green hills and valleys, flowing rivers, and messily mapped dirt roads. Kagome noticed his gazing and commented

"It's quite pretty isn't it? I had the same expression on my face when I first saw it from here."

"Yea…" Jak said back with an airy tone. Suddenly, a flash of a metal ground with dead bodies of soldiers, twisted metal, and fire flashed before his eyes, before Jak could react though, it was gone. It was replaced with a splitting headache and a dizzy feeling. He felt soft hands wrap around him before he fell off his seat. He heard a voice call his name before he blacked out.

* * *

He woke up sometime later on a mat with a cool wash cloth on his head. The headache was gone, and he seemed fine, he sat up and looked around. He was in a small hut with a light fire going with soup boiling over it, Kagome was asleep a few feet away as well as Sango on his opposite side. An old, plump woman wearing an eye patch was sleeping here too as well as a man with black hair in a small pony tail, wearing robes, and mumbling in his sleep with a staff not to far away. Jak guessed it was probably night time and he had been out for a few hours, Jak slipped out of his covers and sneaked over to the doorframe and pushed the curtain away. He took a deep whiff of the cool night air and started to walk around, he wasn't sure where he would go but he knew he wasn't going to go far. Before he could take his short trip thought, h was attacked my a creature clad in red…

* * *

THank you to all who are reading this. I knew this wasn't going to be the most popular story but it's fun writing this thing. Reviews make it better and make me write faster. Plz R&R 


End file.
